Sora who's she
by cyclopes179
Summary: Straight sex don't read if you don't like it it's really slow at first but it gets a lot better
1. Chapter 1

Sora? Who is she and How Did She Get Here?

"It's amazing we are finally out of school" Ichigo said

"I know I didn't think I would survive the last five minutes" Renji said

"Oh shut up all of you" an annoyed Hitsugaya said

Oh I'm late so very late Sora thought to herself mom and dad are going to be mad if I don't have supper on the table when they get home again of Couse Sora wasn't paying attention and went around a corner to run straight into Hitsugaya himself. Dropping all of her books and papers in her hands. "Oh I'm so sorry I'm just in a hurry to get-"but when she looked up to see who she bumped into she was looking she was looking at the president of her class. She bowed her head till it touched the ground "I'm sorry Toushirou I hope you weren't hurt I'll just get my things and leave" she picked her things up as fast as possible but she couldn't find her new book she got "oh where did it go"

"Here"

Sora looked up from where she was looking for her book to see Toushirou holding the book out to her. "Thank you Toushirou I will take my leave now I'm sorry"

"It's ok it was my fault for not watching where I was going do you mind if I took you somewhere to eat as an apology?"

"Um well you see I have to get home and make dinner for my mother and father so that I don't get in trouble I'm sorry so it seems that I can't"

"Well why don't I cook for you and your family tonight it will give you a night off and it will let me apologize for running into you"

"But I ran into you"

"Ahhh but as the man here I should be at fault a woman should never be at fault."

"Um I guess so if you really want to"

"I do Ichigo Renji I'm going to go to this girl's house and make dinner for running into her"

"WHAT BUT SHE RAN INTO YOU" Ichigo screamed

This hurt Sora's feelings Hitsugaya could see it on her face "enough Ichigo I said I was going and that's final"

"Yes, sir"

"I will be home soon see you then" what am I doing he thought to himself I never do this kind of thing but scene I said I would go I'll go "come on I don't know the way there so let's go"

"Ok" Sora couldn't believe what was happening Toushirou the love of her dreams was coming over to her house. Oh what am I going to do she thought to herself I haven't cleaned the house in two days I haven't had the time because of finals. I just hope he doesn't go into my room.

**After about 30 minutes of walking**

"Here we are" Sora said

"Nice place" Toushirou answered

"Ha-ha nice go ahead I know it's not that good I mean I have dirt floors so you can call it a junk house."

Toushirou couldn't believe she lived here the house looked like it was about to fall over "well ladies first" Toushirou said and he followed Sora inside

Sora realized that Toushirou was one of the riches people in school when she go to her house she felt bad about bringing him here "so I'll go fix dinner then"

"I already told you that I'm going to fix it for running into you"

"Are you sure because I'm pretty sure that I was the one who-"

"I will make dinner"

"Sora were home" Sora's parents walked in and looked at the coffee table "where's dinner Sora you didn't get home in time to make it again did you" Sora's father said at that moment Toushirou stepped out of the kitchen to introduce himself and explain to her father why dinners not ready yet to see Sora's father slap her across the face so hard it knocked her on her feet "you good for nothing piece of crap we give you one thing to do and you can't even do that."

"HOW DARE YOU" Toushirou said "why would you hit a girl like that the reason dinner is not done is because she ran into me when she was hurrying home to make you dinner and I decided that it was my fault and came to make dinner for all of you but now I see I'm glad I didn't say it was her fault come on Sora I won't allow you to stay with these people any longer" Toushirou grabbed Sora's hand and walked out with her

"Toushirou why did you do that I'm not worth it" truthfully Toushirou didn't know why he did it either then his body did something that stunned him he turned around and pulled Sora into his arms and kissed her "Toushirou why did you"

"Because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt anymore" he didn't know where that came from but he seemed happy excited he didn't know he wasn't very good with emotions

What do you think I'm writing this story for my friend hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Oh what fun? I don't know maybe. Lol

**Re-cap:** **"Because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt anymore" he didn't know where that came from but he seemed happy excited he didn't know he wasn't very good with emotions.**

"W-w-what?" Sora said did the class president just say he loves her

"Sora, I love you please will you come and stay in the extra bedroom in my house I won't disturb your privacy or peace just please I don't think I could stand you living here by yourself and getting hurt everyday" he gently cupped the already forming bruise on her face and she flinched away not in pain but in fear of getting hit again "Sora I will never hurt you I promise I will always protect you." He tried to cup Sora's cheek again and she flinched but didn't back away instead she let him cup her face "I'm not very good with emotions so please bear with me when I do this"

"what do you-" but Toushirou didn't let her finish the sentence before he kissed her deeply she ripped herself out of his grasp and fell to the ground in a fetal position "NO please I already have a hard time explaining to the gym teacher every time I get a bruise she's catching on please don't do this anymore dad."

Toushirou couldn't believe this he probably had the most shocked expression ever on his face "what do you- oh my god Sora did your father-"

"No" Sora jumped up and covered Toushirou's mouth "you can't tell anyone promise" she uncovered his mouth

"But-"

"Promise"

"Alright I promise but if I don't tell anyone you have to come live in my guest room in my house deal?"

"Umm alright I'll go not like I have much choice. I will get my things" she turned around to go get it but Toushirou stopped her

"No **you **won't I will is there anything that you absolutely need I will buy you anything like clothes and stuff like that."

"Oh you don't have to do that I'll be alright"

"Well if I can't get it for you myself then I will go with you for protection."

"No seriously I'll be fine"

"He's going to hit you again as soon as you step through that door again isn't he"

"Maybe I don't know if I'm lucky he's already fallen asleep so don't worry about me"

"You're going to follow me inside ok that way you're safe I will take the hits while you get your stuff I'll be fine"

"No I could never ask you to do something like that"

"Well it's like you said hopefully he is already asleep and if he's not I'll take him blow for blow until you're safely out of the house." Toushirou smiled and started walking towards the house

"Please Toushirou I'll be fine seriously."

"There is no changing my mind Sora I'm going to protect you I promise if it comes to it I will protect you with my life because I love you until my dying breath you will never have to be afraid again I promise." He turned back around and started walking towards the house again

"But I am scared I'm scared for you Toushirou if I lose you I don't know what I would do because I- I love you and I really don't want anything or need anything from that house so let's just go, ok"

Toushirou couldn't believe it she loved him to he ran over to her and hugged her "I am the happiest man in the world thanks to you I'm so glad that you love me to"

"Yeah, oh no my mother's necklace it's gone I must have dropped it in the house"

"Is it really important your mother didn't try and stop your dad in there?"

"That's my step mother my real mother died a few years ago it's the only thing I have to remember her by."

"Alright stay here I'll be right back" Toushirou then ran into her house to get the necklace

"No Toushirou" but he wasn't going to listen so Sora ran after him but he came walking out with it in his hand while trying to dodge every blow her father was trying to hit him with. "Give that here she doesn't deserve to wear that"

"She deserves it more then you" Toushirou then gave a jaw crushing blow with his foot right into her father's face. "Come on Sora let's get you to your new home" Toushirou then put the diamond necklace around her neck and clasped it shut.

"Ok Toushirou" Toushirou wrapped his arm around Sora's waist and Sora leaned against his shoulder and Sora walked away from her house for the last time hopefully with the man of her dreams saving her from hell

"Toushirou?"

"Yes Sora?"

"Thank you I will repay you for all you have done for me today.

What do you think review please you will find out later what happens and where Toushirou lives ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Re-cap:** **"Toushirou?" "Yes Sora?" "Thank you I will repay you for all you have done for me today."**

"Here we are Sora" Toushirou said looking at his house he lives in while he was in the human world he thought it was way too small.

"Toushirou, it's amazing" Sora was looking at the biggest house ever made in Japan "how can you ever afford this"

"Money is not a problem for me my bos- I mean my parents were very rich" he had to watch what he was telling her he had a hard time keeping his guard up around her if he slipped up and told her about the sprit realm he would have to kill her or make her just like him and he didn't want her to be like him it's miserable living by yourself for all the years to come.

"Toushirou?"

"Hm oh sorry it seemed that I spaced out there what did you say again?'

"Oh I do that to sometimes anyway I asked if we could go inside."

"Of course you live here now to you know"

"Actually no I can't"

"What do you mean we made a deal" Toushirou hated people who backed out on their deals

"I don't want to be a burden and I would never be able to help pay for the rent"

"That doesn't matter I can pay for it myself"

"But I will feel really bad if I can't help and you're paying for all of my living expenses"

"Hm tell you what I have a hard time keeping the house clean because I work Monday through Thursday after school till about 5 o'clock so if you clean the house every Monday after school then that will cover your living expenses. Deal?"

"Well I wish I could do more scene it's such a big house"

"Oh I know my mother used to have a vegetable garden in the backyard so how about you take care of it for me the gardener doesn't take care of it to well and in the way back there is a rose garden you only need to tend to that once a week so how about Tuesday when I'm not home so you have something to do Monday and Tuesday and then Wednesday you can take care of the garden and on Thursday you can make dinner instead of me I will make dinner every day otherwise. So how does that sound is that a deal?"

"Now that's a deal that I can't refuse so deal I will live here for now I will get out of your hair as soon as possible if you want till then I look forward to living with you Toushirou."

"Good and I look forward to living with you Sora and you know you will never have to leave if you don't want to, just saying anyways let's get you to your room tomorrow is Saturday we will go shopping for clothes for you and some essentials and maybe some decorations to the room is pretty bland."

"Oh no I forgot to grab clothes for tomorrow I have nothing to change into"

"that's ok the washer and dryer is in the basement and in your bathroom in your room you have a robe you can put on till they are done and if you feel uncomfortable walking around in your robe in front of me I will go put mine on to so that you're not alone I will do whatever you want to make you more comfortable in my house Sora"

Immediately Sora's mind went in the wrong direction visualizing Toushirou's naked body pressed against hers in hot passionate sex but she veered her mind away from that as fast as she could she never did that with anyone she needed a shower fast she didn't know if she could hold herself back for Toushirou's body anymore "That's ok but I think I'm going to take a shower first if that is alright with you then I will do the laundry ok"

Toushirou's groin tightened what was going on with him he had images flashing through his head of Sora's naked body under the hot running water of the shower and him stepping in and ravishing her. "yeah that's fine" he squeaked trying his hardest to keep turned away from Sora so she couldn't see his ever faster growing groin would give him away "I think I need one to" a cold one he thought to himself "anyways you'll probably want to get settled in so I will have the maid show you were your room is that way she can get your personal things for you she should have some you can use till then I will meet you in the living room when you're done"

"Ok see you when I'm done"

They both walked into the house and Toushirou told one of the maids to tend to every need that Sora might need while he went and took a shower and that she needed one to then Toushirou hurried off down the hall to the shower the maid took Sora down to a room right next to Toushirou's so that if she needed anything while she was gone he would be there to help or if she had any questions for him

"Um Toushirou said that you would get me some of the personal things that I will need?"

"Of course madam and my name is Toru so if you need anything just ask for me madam"

"Ok Toru then I'm going to take a shower do you mind just putting the personal stuff on the table"

"Of course madam"

"Oh and you can call me Sora if you want"

"Yes madam um Sora now please excuse me while I get your things"

"ok goodbye then"

*click*

"Guess I'm alone now" Sora went around and checked out the closet and the dressers and then the bed it was huge it had a canopy and was so plush she couldn't believe how soft it was "wow then she sat down on it and remembered how wet she was just thinking about Toushirou early thinking about brought all of the images back "oh god better take that shower I think"

Toushirou went into his room and sighed he needed to get in the shower fast he hoped that Sora would like the accommodations he slowly stripped his clothes of first his shirt to reveal his six pack and toned muscular arms then his pants he was glad that he was late today and forgot to wear underwear once those were off he looked at himself in the mirror "I can't believe after all these years I'm still that small" he said rubbing his cock "mmm I need that shower fast" he quickly grabbed his towel and turned on the hot water it might take longer but he was going to enjoy it.

Sora stepped into her hot running water of a shower "Ahhh this feels great wow it's bigger than I thought" she was standing in a her shower but Toushirou's shower and her shower connected that's why it seemed so big Sora could hear some moaning on the other side of the shower and decided to investigate she slowly made her way over to the place where it was coming from when she got over there she could hear the moaning coming from around the corner she stuck her head slowly around the corner to see

Cliffhanger muhahahahaha find out what happens in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 omg I am so tired I just did my math for the rest of the quarter in study hall because I was so bored but now after looking at all those numbers I'm tired but anyway here ya go.

**Re-cap:** **Sora stepped into her hot running water of a shower "Ahhh this feels great wow it's bigger than I thought" she was standing in a her shower but Toushirou's shower and her shower connected that's why it seemed so big Sora could hear some moaning on the other side of the shower and decided to investigate she slowly made her way over to the place where it was coming from when she got over there she could hear the moaning coming from around the corner she stuck her head slowly around the corner to see.**

Toushirou couldn't believe how much he needed this he hadn't cum in so long he forgot how good it felt to play with himself "oh god" he needed release badly but he just couldn't do it with soap and water so he let his mind wander "s-s-Sora" he moaned then came a little

"Yes Toushirou" Toushirou stopped dead he knew that voice this wasn't good

Sora started to peak around the corner to see Toushirou rubbing his huge cock the thing was massive at least 11 inches long and an inch and a half wide her eyes grew huge

"Oh god"

He was enjoying himself he probably didn't even know that she was in there with him she was about to walk away and try and be quite and pay with herself because now she was super Horney and wanted him even though her father did those horrible things to her it was different with Toushirou

"S-s-Sora"

She'd been caught and she knew it she stepped around the corner covering herself the best she could "Yes Toushirou" she said hoping that he wouldn't be mad

"Sora what are you oh my" he did his best to cover himself up with the washcloth that he had on the ledge next to him but it didn't work very well with how big he was "I'm sorry but what are you doing in here"

"oh this is the shower connected to my room I'm sorry I'll leave so you can finish" she blushed and turned away to retreat to her room where hopefully her personals were waiting for her

"Wait Sora um I'll leave I have been in here long enough"

"But you're not finished" Sora said while blushing

"Um yeah I know we will share will that work for you I'll just rinse off in cold water so that I'm not hard anymore"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable but if I may ask why are you hard Toushirou?"

God just her saying his name made him harder he wanted her he didn't know if the cold water would calm him down or not "um it's because of you Sora I see no reason to lie to you so yeah" he blushed "Sora are you wet down there because you dry now but your pussy's not"

"Um yeah I'm really horny and before you ask scene you told me I'll tell you it was you who made me" Sora quickly turned to leave but what stopped her was when Toushirou lost his hold on the washcloth to reveal his 11 incher she wanted it so bad then Toushirou walk towards her and wrapped her in his arms

"Then why don't we both get rid of our hormones by releasing each other that is if you want" Toushirou said as he licked Sora's neck

"Yes" Sora whispered but it sounded something like a moan and a yes together "Please Toushirou I can't take it anymore I love you and I want all of you and I mean all of you" she said as she grabbed his cock

"Uh yes mam I'm all yours" he said with a sly grin on his face

Next they get to have fun but you're going to have to wait till the next chapter lol talk to you soon


End file.
